


Ostatnie tchnienie

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [14]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: CAMILLE Odepchnął mnie… i przeszedł.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaSprawa Dantona
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 3





	Ostatnie tchnienie

**Author's Note:**

> CAMILLE Odepchnął mnie… i przeszedł.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Sprawa Dantona_

Kiedyś położyłem przed tobą duszę,  
Modląc się, byś jej nie chciał podeptać,  
A tyś przeszedł ponad nią; nietknięta  
Niczym nie mogła zaszkodzić. Muszę

Wyznać, żeś mnie zranił nad wyraz  
Odrzucając natychmiast wyznanie,  
Które w piersi mojej ciążyło jak kamień,  
I które ciągnę za sobą do teraz.

Dziś nie poproszę o łaskawość -  
Pamiętam smak tej goryczy;  
Kto inny może o ratunek krzyczeć,  
Mnie brakło sił. Mam prawo

W ciszy powstałej po zduszonym słowie  
Za błahą sprawę oddać katu głowę.

**Author's Note:**

> Camille Desmoulins deserved better.


End file.
